Business Men
The Business Men are a group of men who serve as the main antagonists of the Adventure Time episode "Business Time". They were voiced by Brian Posehn, Jeremy Shada, John DiMaggio, and Pendleton Ward. Biography While Finn and Jake were melting icebergs to find pieces to build their gauntlet dock, Jake discovers the Business Men frozen in one of the icebergs. After thawing them out the Business Men introduce themselves to Finn and Jake. They decide to hire the Business Men to help finish their gauntlet dock which they accepted and finished in just a nick of time. Afterwards the Business Men start doing more things for Finn and Jake, like Preparing Finn's backpack, shining his shoes, rescuing Hot Dog Princess from Battle Cubes, even saving Lumpy Space Princess from a swap monster. After a while Finn and Jake started to become lazy due to not doing any work and fat due to eating tons of ice cream. Suddenly, Finn started hearing screams for help and looked out side to see the Business Men sucking up some Fuzzy Friends into a giant robot they built. When Finn goes outside and demanded what the Business Men were doing. They said that they were protecting the Fuzzy Friends stating that it was "the most sufficient way to help people." However, Finn was furious over their actions and fires all four of them, which causes the Business Men to fly into a psychopathic rage. Finn tries to defeat their robot but he's to fat to do anything. So, he calls Jake for help which he defeats the robot by eating a whole tub of ice cream and growing from within the robot's tube which causes it to explode and send everyone up into the sky. The Business Men decide to kill Finn for firing them but Finn re-hires them and says that he has one last job for them: freeze themselves back into the iceberg where they were found in and drift away by the sea. The Business Men do so, and once frozen again, they drift away into the sea to never be seen again. Gallery Frozen Business Men.jpeg|The Business Men Frozen in ice Battlecubes.png|The Business Men observing Finn and Jake as they fight the Battle Cubes Trivia *The Business Men seem to exhibit a trend of the monsters based on classic supernatural threats in this world wearing business suits (with them being tied to zombies); this includes the Why-Wolves, who are connected to werewolves, and Hunson Abadeer, who is a demon. *Finn doesn't react to them as other humans like he did in "Susan Strong." *Adam Muto nicknamed them "The Bills." *When fighting the Battle Cubes, the Business Men use different armor and weapons from different time periods: a knight's flail, a samurai's katana, a Spartan shield and spear, as well as Jake's axe. *It is unknown if they are still considered "human," or since they have been frozen for so long that their humanity has been exhausted and are considered a new species. *They seem to have a large knowledge about technology, making and programming satellite observation systems and robots. *In the episode "Candy Streets," Jake stretches into a lawyer that resembles the Business Men. *Pendleton Ward stated that the Land of Ooo is a post-apocalyptic world, and that the Business Men might be left behind from the 21st century. Although they create the conflict, they are not villainous in the traditional sense. The Business Men appear to only understand work as we know it in contemporary 21st century America, and everything else is structured around the efficient implementation of that employment. They seem to have some shadow of creativity and internal motivation, but only within the construct of a hierarchical business (in which Finn and Jake are the bosses, not them). Their loss of identity without their job, and that they remember nothing of their humanity but their careers, could read as social commentary on the nature of modern full-time work and its zombie-like effect on the psyche (e.g., "working stiff"). The individual names of the Business Men are not specified. Navigation Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Teams Category:Mutated Category:Male Category:One-Shot Category:Imprisoned Category:Humanoid Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extremists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Businessmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Partners in Crime Category:Vengeful Category:Protective